TRA proposes Phase II development of several novel devices to separate blood cells from plasma. These devices use inclined surface and ultrasonic enhancement of centrifugation to speed sedimentation of the cells with smaller centrifugal forces. Because TRA can produce equivalent sedimentation with lower accelerations (lower centrifuge rotational velocity) design of a practical continuous flow centrifuge without a rotating seal becomes possible. This technology will result in a low cost, disposable, sterile, continuous flow centrifuge head that can be used for blood cell harvesting, plasma phoresis and cell washing. An ultrasound enhanced swinging bucket centrifuge head that can be retrofitted to existing centrifuges is also to be developed. This head will allow more rapid centrifugation of blood in blood bags. Other applications of this technology include cell harvesting in the biotechnology industry and more efficient separation of oil/water emulsions.